


Sombras y luces

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, M/M, Sexo, Smut, Violencia, mención de trastorno de ansiedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brillantes, sangrientos ojos verdes era todo lo que Louis podía ver. Al igual que enormes luces verdes que parpadeaban en lentos movimientos hacia él. </p><p>O aquel en el Harry es un dulce y torpe chico de enormes y tristes ojos verdes que cautiva a Louis cada vez que se ven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras y luces

**Author's Note:**

> Se menciona síntomas de trastornos de ansiedad (agorafobia); hay violencia, y escenas de sexo. Los personajes no me pertenecen y lo que vas a leer es ficción.

Brillantes, sangrientos ojos verdes era todo lo que Louis podía ver. Al igual que enormes luces verdes que parpadeaban en lentos movimientos hacia él.

Eran tan… desconcertantes.

Un chico –este chico, en realidad –, está encima de él, y Louis puede notar que sus pulmones han perdido todo el aire, y que su cuerpo está siendo presionado dolorosamente contra los bordes afilados de este chico de ojos dosificados en sangre.

Tal vez él está prestando demasiada atención a sus ojos, Louis piensa ásperamente, teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás, al menos.

Porque, honestamente, él no debería estar concentrando todo sus pensamientos en estos momentos en algo como eso, teniendo en cuenta que este chico ha dejado de respirar desde que tropezó y cayó sobre él, y tal vez eso es alarmante en algún punto de escalas en la sección ‘¿pero qué coño?’ en la mente de Louis.

Pero por ahora, esa sección ha sido considerablemente empequeñecida ante la de ‘Oh, mi puto Dios de mierda. Oh, joder, mierda, joderrrrr!’ que se encuentra en números rojos y que parpadean y ciegan todo lo demás.

“Um…,” Louis deja de hablar; sus rostros están muy cerca, su nariz está casi rozando los labios de este chico tan torpe. Un tipo de torpe encantador, Louis se rectifica. Y, oh, que Dios lo ayude –sus labios… son húmedos y rosados y están entreabiertos y por un segundo, por muy efímero que fuera, Louis piensa en las posibilidades de que este chico tan torpe y lindo vaya a besarle.

“Yo…, um – lo siento mucho.” Él se separa apresuradamente y queda de rodillas en el suelo, en frente de Louis.

Louis se levanta también, y de esta forma puede observar mejor a –en cierto modo – su agresor. “Uh, hola.” Louis traga, desconcertado de nuevo. El chico de ojos verdes, también tiene oscuros rizos castaños, y está… totalmente quieto, mirando a Louis.

Oh, bueno. Se supone que él debería estar recogiéndole sus cosas, de hecho, o pidiéndole perdón, o cualquier cosa, no… quedarse ahí, completamente estático en mitad de la acera. Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera mucha gente alrededor a los que están molestando por quedarse ahí quietos, Louis piensa.

Es domingo, y son las siete y media, por lo que es normal que las calles estén vacías. Nadie sale del refugio que representa el calor de las camas un día nublado y triste de invierno, de todos modos.

Louis ese tipo de persona que no saldría de la cama, eso seguro. Pero, por supuesto, él tiene que hacer el inventario de la semana para que no se acumulen con el resto de las cosas que tiene que hacer en la cafetería el lunes, además del proyecto que está preparando para su último año en la universidad.

La cafetería era de su madre, pero ella estaba segura de que proporcionarle algunas responsabilidades, como por ejemplo hacer el inventario, sería una cosa buena en el futuro. Louis odia esta cosa de la responsabilidad, sin embargo.

“H-hola.” El chico responde minutos después y se sienta sobre sus talones, sus brazos posados cuidadosamente sobre sus muslos, sin mirar a Louis en todo el proceso; en vez de eso, sus ojos están fijos en el cemento y sus hombros están caídos hacia abajo, y en cierta manera parece nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de temblar y luego descomponerse.

Y su voz… era tan, tan profunda y ronca, al igual que el desgarre lento de la seda, descosiéndose en movimientos suaves. Él suena como si hubiera estado de llorando por los últimos diez años, también.

Louis muerde su mejilla cuando siente esta extraña compasión golpeándole desde dentro, sintiéndose totalmente egoísta e idiota por sus pensamientos de hace tan solo un minuto, incluso todavía más estúpidos que él.

Louis lo mira fijamente mientras se da cuenta de que este chico tiene algo, algo extrañamente delicado que brilla de alguna manera muy suave y casi imperceptible. Parece tan roto, también.

Louis extiende una mano y roza la mano del chico con los dedos. Entonces él aparta su mano y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Louis mientras retrocede visiblemente, el chico entrecierra los ojos acuosos y pasa una manga de su jersey demasiado grande para él, por sus ojos, secando cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

Louis quiere preguntarle por qué llora, y también quiere preguntarle cómo se llama. Pero Dios, él se siente tan estúpido, e inseguro, no confiando en su capacidad para poder hablar en absoluto, ahora mismo.

“Yo…, lo siento, no… no quería…” Louis empieza a decir, pero las palabras se ahogan en confusión dentro de su garganta. No sabe qué decir. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

El chico delante de él suspira lentamente y frunce el ceño a sus manos, escondidas por la tela del jersey azul mientras sacude su cabeza. “No tienes por qué sentirlo” murmura “no has hecho nada.” Él mira hacia arriba y sus ojos ya no están húmedos… sólo enrojecidos. Aún así son preciosos.

Louis respira y mira hacia los lados, en busca de sus cosas, no queriendo ver más piezas rotas que se derrumban en el interior de esos ojos verdes. Pero, ¿por qué le importa? Él ni siquiera lo conoce. Es tan raro.

Louis recoge su teléfono del suelo y el desgastado libro que su madre se dejó ayer sobre el mostrador de la cafetería. Su madre adora a Agatha Christie (como cualquier inglés que se precie, en realidad), y Louis no está dispuesto a arriesgarse a dejar el libro en la cafetería, donde podría terminar manchándose de café o comida, o acabar en la freidora.

Louis se levanta lentamente mientras el chico recoge sus cosas y hace lo mismo, él coloca su mochila sobre su hombro y aplasta una carpeta negra, raída y gastada por el uso contra su pecho, con hojas de partituras asomándose por las esquinas.

Louis sonríe cuando nota una pegatina blanca, con Harry escrito encima de ella, con una letra pequeña y descuidada en la parte inferior de la carpeta.

“¿Te llamas Harry?” pregunta, señalando la carpeta. El chico mira hacia abajo y cuando vuelve a mirar a Louis, él nota que sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

“Sí,” murmura, sin decir nada más.

Louis asiente y se rasca la nuca, nervioso, buscando temas de conversación con este desconocido que hace sólo unos segundos, estaba encima de él. “¿Tocas?” él apunta a las partituras con la barbilla y Harry asiente bruscamente.

“El piano.” Murmura con suavidad, Louis asiente de nuevo, y sonríe hacia Harry.

Él no sabe si debería esperar a que Harry le pregunte cómo se llama o si debe decirlo él mismo. Tampoco sabe si él quiere saberlo o si eso sería maleducado, pero lo que sea, él es dulce y sí, algo extraño, pero tiene rizos y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Así que, la correcta y buena educación de las presentaciones se puede ir a la mierda.

“Yo soy Louis,” sonríe alentadoramente, o intentándolo, mientras extiende una mano para que Harry la sacuda.

Harry mira la mano de Louis por unos segundos y finalmente la toma en la suya, aunque no la sacude o aprieta, como Louis esperaba. Sin embargo, él se queda mirando sus manos entrelazadas, la de Harry engullendo la de Louis, mientras el pulgar de Harry recorre sus nudillos fríos.

Louis se estremece y Harry mira hacia arriba de nuevo, mientras las comisuras de su boca se elevan lentamente, y unos preciosos hoyuelos se hunden en sus mejillas. Louis traga y sabe que sus ojos se amplían mientras su pulso sólo se eleva, haciendo que su corazón tartamudee.

Wow.

“Tengo que irme,” Harry dice bruscamente, como si algo no muy agradable acabara de golpearlo con fuerza, y hace una mueca, soltando la mano de Louis y alejándose tres largos pasos hacia atrás, mientras sacude la cabeza.

“¿Qué...? Pero si –” Louis se alarma de nuevo, aturdido mientras mira a Harry meter la carpeta en su mochila y alejarse todavía más.

“Adiós, Louis.” Y Louis mira al chico marcharse, y no deja de hacerlo hasta que lo pierde cuando cruza una de las esquinas, dos cuadras más abajo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y, quién demonios era? Louis se pregunta, mientras sacude la cabeza, esperando una respuesta, pero consciente de lo estúpido que sería responderse a sí mismo.

___

“Así que, ¿simplemente cayó sobre ti?” Zayn frunce el ceño, sus codos sobre la barra y la taza de té en sus manos. Louis asiente y suspira pesadamente, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras recoge las tazas vacías sobre la barra de otros clientes y las deja en el fregadero.

“¿Y después se fue?” Louis vuelve a asentir, mientras limpia el mostrador.

“Qué raro.” Zayn murmura filosóficamente, terminando su té.

Louis bufa y rueda los ojos a su amigo. “Dímelo a mí.”

Había pasado una semana desde que Louis vio a Harry por última vez, pero el recuerdo perdura como una herida abierta en su pecho, cada día más fuerte que el anterior. Y miles de preguntas lo inquietan cada noche; él ya no consigue dormir bien, y apenas recuerda que fue lo último que comió. Diablos, ni siquiera sabe que estuvo haciendo durante todo el día.

En vez de eso, el sueña despierto la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces son sólo pequeños episodios en blanco y negro de Harry tocando el piano, o llorando, o ambas. Hay veces en las que son sólo los ojos de Harry, iluminados por sombras y luces. Las pestañas oscuras, y las bolsas negras bajos sus ojos.

Realmente esos eran unos bonitos ojos.

“¿Y sabes por qué se comportó de esa forma tan rara?” Zayn pregunta y rodea el mostrador para dejar su propia taza vacía en el fregadero. Zayn era del tipo hazlo tú mismo, independiente hijo de puta pero buen amigo con ideas brillantes y pensamientos profundos.

Louis pasa una mano por su cara, frotándose los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza. “No.”

“Ese Harry, suena como una persona especial, ¿huh?” Zayn dice con tacto, volviendo a su asiento. Louis asiente en silencio, aunque no hablan por más tiempo, cuando la cafetería empieza a llenarse rápidamente, impidiéndoles seguir con la conversación.

Zayn se va diez o quince minutos después y palmea el hombro de Louis mientras se despide, acordando verse en clases el día siguiente.

“Nos vemos, Lou.” Zayn camina hacia la puerta y Louis asiente distraído, mientras se aleja para tomar el pedido de una mujer que se sienta a un par de asientos más allá.

“Un café, por favor. ¿Tienen algo caliente aquí?” ella pregunta. Louis asiente y sonríe amablemente a la mujer, que parece exhausta.

“Por supuesto, tenemos todo tipo de repostería dulce. Y algunos tipos de entrantes salados. Aunque la cocina no abre hasta las ocho.” Él explica y ella asiente y pasa una mano por su frente, sonriendo pesadamente hacia Louis, como si fuera a quedarse dormida justo encima del cristal de los entrantes fríos.

“Algo dulce; con chocolate, por favor.” Pide amablemente. Louis asiente y sonríe, luego se aleja y busca un plato para colocar el dulce. Louis deja el plato y el café delante de la mujer y ella le sonríe mientras le agradece.

Louis se queda por dos horas más hasta que su madre llega para que él pueda tener un descanso. El resto de la tarde Louis atiende mesas, distraído, y tararea letras de canciones, contando los minutos que quedan para que su turno termine.

___

Hay un parque, uno donde los arbustos son siempre de ese intenso color verde, y el césped está húmedo temprano por las mañanas. Hay una zona de juegos que ya nadie usa, y también una pradera, donde pequeñas flores amarillas están esparcidas aleatoriamente, con bancos de madera negra en los bordes.

Harry suele venir aquí por las noches, cuando está vacío y oscuro y la única luz son las farolas y las estrellas. A Harry le gusta este sitio; las cosas no parecen tan grandes aquí, y los problemas palidecen y todo lo que queda son las estrellas. Es el único lugar donde todo se aclara y entonces, él puede diferenciar las sombras y las luces.

Harry sabe que hay personas que no tienen donde escapar como él, no hay pequeños haces de luz que consigan atravesar su oscuridad y luego, todo es demasiado y entonces sólo quedan las sombras.

Él tiene tanto miedo a morir, sin embargo. Tanto miedo de que un día, esto ya no sea suficiente y luego no queden más que sombras para él también.

Al principio, él pensaba que era depresión, una cosa transitoria, algo sin importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo, todo eso empezó a transformarse en ansiedad, y luego empezó a sufrir contantes ataques de pánico, y el miedo a espacios cerrados llegó a ser claustrofobia del nivel 3. Y todo parecía que se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

El primer ataque de pánico que sufrió fue en la escuela. Era un día caluroso de principios de junio, y pensó que los mareos y nauseas eran normales, pero era tan extraño sentir frío y calor a la vez. Harry estaba aterrorizado; él ni siquiera supo en qué momento empezó a temblar e hiperventilar, ni tampoco cuando su visión empezó a hacerse borrosa, y miles de ráfagas de luces intensas eran arrojadas como flechas y golpes en su cabeza.

Pero aún así, él era capaz de escuchar las voces a su alrededor; y aunque eran demasiadas para entender lo que decían, él todavía puede recordar los gritos.

Todo se sentía tan irreal para él. Al igual que un sueño, o una pesadilla. Él podía recordar el sueño, en realidad, era casi todo lo que podía recordar de ese día.

Eran profundas masas de aguas de diferentes tonos de azul oscuro, y él estaba siendo empujado cada vez más y más abajo, donde nadie podía oírle gritar, donde nadie podía salvarlo.

Harry suele tener este sueño a menudo; él se despierta gritando, llorando y cubierto de sudor, justo cuando el aire se acaba y siente que sus pulmones explotan. Es tan jodidamente aterrador.

Por eso, cuando él conoció a Louis, y no sintió esa sensación familiar de ansiedad que sentía con los desconocidos, le sorprendió. Él no había empezado a temblar, como era de costumbre, ni tampoco a hiperventilar, o a marearse. Incluso había sido capaz de hablarle. Eso era tan… raro.

Su madre también se había sorprendido cuando Harry se lo contó esa tarde, al llegar a casa. Ella le había sugerido que volviera a verlo, pero eso era imposible; no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, ni dónde encontrarlo, tampoco. De todos modos, ya había pasado una semana, y probablemente Louis no se acordaría de él. O incluso si lo hiciera, él seguramente no había causado una buena impresión cayendo sobre él, Harry piensa, mortificado cada vez que lo recuerda.

No, seguramente no sería una buena idea volverlo a ver.

___

Es martes por la tarde, y hoy ha sido un día extrañamente tranquilo en la cafetería. Louis termina de recoger un par de platos y tazas de la última mesa vacía del restaurante y las coloca en el fregadero, ausente.

Es como una especie de sensación vacía que lo corroe. Ni si quiera sabe por qué. Ahora, en las pocas ocasiones que consigue dormir desde la semana pasada, él sólo puede soñar con enormes ojos verdes y dientes blancos que muerden con fuerza unos labios rojizos, cubiertos de sangre. Es tan enfermizo.

Y extraño, sobre todo extraño. Él sólo espera que pare pronto para que pueda seguir con su monótona vida y regulares horas de sueño.

Louis es distraído por el sonido de la puerta del restaurante abrirse y cerrarse, cuidadosamente. Él se gira para sonreír de mala gana al cliente y decirle buenas tardes, para después poder irse a casa cuanto antes y decirle a su madre que la cafetería ha sido incendiada y que, desafortunadamente, no podrán volver a trabajar aquí nunca más.

Pero él no sonríe cuando se gira para mirar al nuevo cliente, sin embargo. Porque, para empezar, no es un cliente. Es Harry.

Oh, santo joder.

“¡H-hola!” Louis dice demasiado agudamente, y sus labios están siendo presionados con fuerza mientras sonríe hacia Harry, esperando que no pueda notar la tensión que irradia su cuerpo, desde donde está Harry. Pero entonces, probablemente, se puede notar desde el otro lado del océano atlántico, así que es algo inútil.

“Hola,” responde en voz baja, y se acerca con cautela hasta la barra. Él deja sus manos, con dedos entrelazados fuertemente sobre la barra, y mira tímidamente alrededor de Louis, pero nunca directamente a sus ojos. Como la última vez. 

Louis empieza a frustrarle eso, pero decide no decir nada, porque bien, eso sería maleducado y él no ha sido criado en la jungla, y aparte de eso, Harry podría presentar una queja por el mal servicio y entonces su madre lo mataría.

Aunque él está seguro de Harry no haría una cosa como esa, de todos modos.

“Entonces, ¿qué te apetece tomar?” Louis se gira, evitando la mirada de Harry y busca unas tazas y platos limpios de las estanterías, para mantenerse ocupado a sí mismo.

“Um…,” Harry murmura, y rasca su nuca con los dedos, pensativo. Louis levanta una ceja inquisitoria y su sonrisa torcida se amplía; Harry se ve como un gatito perdido, de ojos grandes y pelo desordenado. Pero él no va a decir eso, tampoco.

“Cualquier cosa, supongo…” dice en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Louis. Louis asiente y sonríe amablemente, notando que Harry siempre habla lentamente, en voz baja y profunda. Es… agradable, algo así.

“De acuerdo,” Louis calienta el agua y coloca las tazas al lado de la tetera mientras busca las bolsas de té.

“¿Trabajas aquí?” Louis se ríe y se gira para mirar Harry, quien parece nervioso y está cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que ha sido esa pregunta.

“Sí, lo hago,” Louis sonríe con amabilidad y deja la taza de té negro frente a Harry, minutos después. Harry sonríe agradecido, y bebe un sorbo. Louis se quita el delantal y lo cuelga en una esquina de la pared y se sienta en la barra, junto a Harry.

Probablemente no vendrán más clientes por hoy, de todos modos.

Louis se gira en su asiento para mirar a Harry, él está encorvado hacia delante sobre la barra, bebiendo su té, y sus ojos siguen cerrados. Se ve mucho mejor que la primera vez que lo vio. Más tranquilo, como si se sintiera seguro, de alguna manera.

Louis sonríe inconscientemente y cuando vuelve a mirar de nuevo hacia Harry, se sorprende al ver que él ya lo está mirando fijamente.

“Me gustas,” Harry dice de repente. Louis se atraganta y escupe el líquido caliente de vuelta a la taza cuando escucha el susurro estrangulado de Harry, confesado como si fuera un secreto.

Louis se gira para mirarlo y seguramente sus ojos están muy abiertos, al igual que su boca, en estos momentos. “¿E-en serio?” Harry asiente y sonríe tímidamente hacia Louis y da otro pequeño sorbo.

“Nunca había conocido a alguien con el que me sintiera tan…, ya sabes, cómodo.”Louis mira a Harry, midiendo sus palabras, pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez, y finalmente llega a la conclusión de que eso es algo bueno. Así que él sonríe de vuelta y toma otro sorbo, para después responder. “Tú también me gustas.”

___

La siguiente vez que Harry va al restaurante, Louis le sonríe nerviosamente y le dice que se siente en la barra. “Estaré contigo en un segundo, tengo que atender un par de mesas,” Harry asiente y sonríe con dolorosa timidez hacia Louis y camina lentamente hacia el primer asiento que ve, evaluando la decoración del sitio o los dulces del expositor.

Harry se retuerce en su asiento, mientras fija la mirada en sus dedos, repentinamente nervioso, también. En cierta manera, es por el hecho de que la última vez que vio a Louis, él le había dicho que le gustaba. O tal vez es porque Louis le dijo que también lo hacía. No está seguro.

“Hey, Harry, ¿cómo estás?” Louis apoya una mano en su hombro y lo aprieta alentadoramente. Harry sonríe débilmente y mira hacia arriba, para encontrarse con los ojos añiles de Louis.

“Estoy bien,” Louis sonríe y asiente, mientras camina de nuevo hacia el otro extremo del mostrador, y le entrega una taza a Harry y un dulce, sin decir nada más.

Las cejas de Harry se elevan, sorprendido, y algo entumecido. Él abre su boca para decir algo, pero Louis lo interrumpe antes de que pueda hacerlo. “Sólo pruébalo y dime si te gusta,” Louis sonríe adorablemente y se va de nuevo cuando más clientes empiezan a entrar por la puerta.

Así que, Harry se queda en la cafetería con Louis para hacerle compañía hasta que es la hora de cerrar ese día; ellos tienen pequeñas conversación entre pedidos de clientes, hasta que el turno de Louis termina, entonces ellos se sientan en una de las mesas más apartadas y consiguen mantener una conversación más normal.

Ellos se centran en temas neutrales; hablan de arte, y de música, y a los conciertos que han ido recientemente. Harry también le dice a Louis sobre sus clases de piano y pronto Louis le está obligando prometer a Harry que le tocará una canción, algún día. 

Harry está bien con eso, sin embargo.

“Debería irme ya,” Harry frunce el ceño, revisando la hora con su móvil. Louis asiente. “Sí, tienes razón. ¿Vamos?” pregunta, y se levanta rápidamente, tendiendo una mano para Harry.

Él frunce el ceño de nuevo, confundido, pero toma la mano de Louis de todos modos. “¿Adónde?” Harry susurra.

Louis encarna una ceja y ladea la cabeza a un lado. “¿A tu casa?” dice, como si fuera algo obvio y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, arrastrando a Harry con él.

“Pero…, pero…,” Louis se ríe y sigue caminando.

“Sólo voy a llevarte, tranquilízate, Harold.” Harry se sonroja furiosamente y se deja llevar a la vez que Louis tira de él suavemente, hacia su coche, aparcado en frente de la cafetería.

Harry le da la dirección y durante el resto del camino ambos están en silencio, pensativos.

“Entonces, ¿te veré pronto?” Louis pregunta, girándose para ver a Harry cuando él aparca su coche frente a la casa de Harry.

Él asiente repetidas veces, nervioso, y desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y sonríe, aunque no mira a Louis directamente a los ojos cuando lo hace.

Louis rueda los ojos, molesto, y atrapa la barbilla de Harry con una mano, tirándolo más cerca de él. “¿Sabes? Eso es tan frustrante,” murmura, pero entonces él acariciando la mejilla de Harry con los nudillos calientes, inconscientemente.

La respiración de Harry se atasca en su garganta; él traga sonoramente, y se ruboriza, preguntándose si Louis lo habrá escuchado. En cambio, Louis niega con la cabeza y se ríe brevemente, él roza la mejilla de Harry con los dedos y se inclina hacia delante.

“Realmente tienes unos bonitos ojos,” murmura, su nariz rozando la línea de la mandíbula de Harry. Harry abre sus ojos tanto que pronto empieza a doler, entonces él asiente imperceptiblemente y cierra sus ojos lentamente, saboreando el momento.

Louis inhala bruscamente y entones se aparta de Harry apresuradamente. “Um…, bueno, ¿ya nos veremos, entonces?” pregunta nervioso. Harry asiente de nuevo y sonríe, algo decepcionado. Aunque no sabría decir el porqué.

“Sí,” musita, él se inclina y besa la mejilla de Louis y sale del coche rápidamente antes de que Louis pueda si quiera responder.

Y Louis se queda quieto, mirando embobado a Harry caminar hasta que lo pierde de vista, como la primera vez.

___

Gotas de lluvia caen furiosamente contra su coche, mientras una dulce y pegajosa voz de mujer suena en la radio, el sonido de delicadas notas de piano la acompaña de fondo.

Él venía de la biblioteca, donde había pasado más de dos horas documentándose para un estúpido y repentino trabajo individual que le había marcado su profesor de artes escénicas para mañana. Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y él aún no había ni comido. Louis se pregunta seriamente si los profesores conocen el significado de la palabra descanso.

Él resopla, sabiendo de sobra esa respuesta, y sube el volumen y se recuesta contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras espera que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

Él sólo deseaba terminar pronto con los estudios y conseguir un trabajo para tener que dejar de preocuparse por absurdos trabajos y estúpidas documentaciones y las todavía más molestas clases.

Cuando el semáforo se enciende, indicando que los coches pueden seguir, Louis disminuye la presión del embrague y aprieta el acelerador con cuidado, consciente de la lluvia, mientras la canción termina y da paso a otra y así sucesivamente hasta que lo ve.

Entonces, Louis para en seco, y en realidad, el ruido de las ruedas chasquear contra el suelo no es tan alarmante como el olor a quemado que se percibe incluso desde el interior del coche, o las bocinas de los coches detrás de él y los insultos de los conductores. Louis entrecierra los ojos, ignorando a los coches detrás de sí, y mira a través de la ventana del copiloto, cubierta con pequeñas gotas de agua.

“¿Harry?”

Louis se coloca en doble fila, para que lo pocos coches detrás de él puedan pasar, cuando los insultos se vuelven cada vez más y más groseros. Harry –o él está casi seguro de que es Harry– está mojado, bajo la lluvia y hay un tipo enorme inclinándose sobre él, amenazadoramente.

Él coge el bate de beisbol que Niall dejó en la parte trasera de su coche el fin de semana anterior (larga historia) y baja rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y guardando las llaves en el bolsillo.

Louis puede escuchar partes de la conversación mientras se va acercando.

“No deberías haberte quejado de mí, tú pequeño maricón. ¿Creías que no lo sabría? ¿Qué no haría nada después de que me suspendieran por tu culpa?” Eso es una de las cosas que Louis escucha con más claridad mientras se va acercando a ellos, mientras su agarre en el bate aumenta y su mandíbula se tensa.

“P-por favor, vete…” Harry tartamudea, levantando ambos brazos para protegerse y conseguir algo de espacio entre él y el chico.

Sin embargo, el tipo sólo ríe socarronamente y empuja más fuerte a Harry del hombro, haciéndolo tambalear hacia los lados “Ni siquiera vales nada,” escupe con rabia, las palabras susurradas entre dientes, pero son lo suficientemente altas para que Louis pueda oírlas, y él sólo quiere romper el bate en dos y clavarle las astillas en los ojos hasta que se desprendan de su cara. Pero decide controlarse y esperar el momento en el que el tipo se gire y pueda golpearle lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Ese es el plan, sí.

Louis nota que el tipo tiene los nudillos ensangrentados, y que Harry tiene varios cortes en la cara, al igual que moratones rojos y purpuras, formando contusiones en sus brazos. Louis quiere matar al hijo de perra. 

“¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?” pregunta sin esperar por una respuesta. “Que tú ni siquiera harás nada al respecto,” gruñe, y unos sus puños arruga la camiseta de Harry, acercándolo más para golpearlo de nuevo.

“¡Eh!” Louis grita con fuerza detrás, haciendo que se detenga. El tipo se separa de Harry, –quien mira a Louis con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa–, y se gira hacia Louis.

Louis eleva el grueso bate sobre su hombro, antes de que el otro pueda hacer nada, y lo deja caer con toda su fuerza, estrellándolo contra la cara del tío, rompiéndolo en dos, y haciendo que caiga hacia atrás, y sus rodillas hagan un desagradable sonido de crack mientras se derrumba contra el asfalto, aún mojado por la lluvia.

Louis tira la otra parte del bate en el suelo cuando se cerciora de que el tipo no se mueve, y luego toma la mano de Harry y lo empuja contra su pecho. “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí,” solloza, claramente no estando bien. Louis aprieta los dientes, con furia contenida y hace a Harry caminar a su coche, en silencio.

Louis hace a Harry entrar por la puerta del pasajero mientras él se sube por su propio lado al coche. Él asegura todas las puertas por si el tipo recupera la conciencia antes de lo esperado –aunque seriamente, Louis duda eso–, y se gira en su asiento para mirar a un tembloroso Harry.

“¿Quieres ir a un hospital?” Louis susurra, y acaricia el brazo de Harry suavemente.

Harry tiembla y parece que está intentando aguantar las lágrimas, parece nervioso de nuevo, sus ojos se agrandan y mira a Louis con intensa ansiedad. “No…, por favor.” Él niega furiosamente con la cabeza “Llamarían a mi madre –no puedo dejar que me vea así,” susurra, y mastica su labio inferior con fuerza. “Ella moriría mil muertes, está tan asustada con estas peleas de mierda. No podría soportar otra más. Por favor, Lou.”

“Está bien.” Louis tartamudea, y asiente despacio. Preguntándose a cuantas situaciones de este tipo tiene que enfrentarse Harry a diario. Él levanta uno de los rizos de Harry, dejando ver otro corte en su frente, y la mandíbula de Louis se tensa con fuerza. Aunque decide no decir nada.

“¿Está bien si te quedas en mi casa por hoy? Puedes decirle a tu madre cuando lleguemos.” Pregunta tan suavemente como puede manejar. Harry asiente y abre la boca para hablar pero entones su labio tiembla de nuevo, en un sollozo y muerde su labio inferior otra vez.

Louis frunce el ceño y se inclina un poco, pasando el pulgar por el labio de Harry, haciendo que él se relaje y lo libere del agarre de sus dientes. “No hagas eso, te harás daño” murmura. Harry asiente, y ellos no dicen nada más durante el camino.

___

“Aquí es,” murmura, abriendo la puerta y apartándose para dejar a Harry entrar primero. Él no ha dejado de temblar durante todo el camino, incluso cuando Louis le dejó una de sus sudaderas, después de preguntarle si tenía frío.

“Gracias,” dice, sus brazos rodeando sus costillas, buscando calor o protección, Louis no sabe cuál. Él lo dirige hacia la sala de estar y le pide que se siente en uno de los sofás, Harry obedece sumisamente mientras él va al baño, en busca del botiquín de primero auxilios.

Louis levanta el algodón de los cortes cuando Harry sisea por cuarta vez. “Deja de quejarte,” Louis dice en voz baja, con toda la amabilidad que puede manejar, mientras observa los cortes y heridas en la piel de Harry.

“Pero duele,” Harry lloriquea, su voz quejumbrosa y se retuerce de nuevo.

“Lo sé. Lo siento,” Louis murmura, entonces se inclina y besa el pelo de Harry. “Será rápido, lo prometo.” Él espera por un segundo, pidiendo permiso, y cuando Harry asiente, Louis vuelve a pasar el algodón bañado en alcohol por las heridas de Harry, desinfectándolas.

“Ya está, limpio.” Louis sonríe y besa la mejilla de Harry con fuerza, al igual que hace con sus hermanas.

“Gracias,” Harry sonríe y se ríe cuando Louis le lame la nariz cuando quedan uno frente al otro. Él se limpia la nariz con el cuello de su camiseta y le hace una mueca de disgusto fingido a Louis. “Eso fue asqueroso.”

Louis sonríe y mira a Harry “Lo sé,” dice y se sienta de nuevo en el sofá, mientras tanto, Louis empieza a reorganizar su propia mente, buscando las preguntas adecuadas, pero, después de varios minutos, él decide que apesta en la sutileza y pregunta sin más. “¿Quién era ese hijo de puta, y por qué te pegó?”

Harry se gira hacia él, y sus ojos se ven grandes y asustadizos y miran alrededor pero no directamente a él. Eso lo pone nervioso. “¿Harry?” Harry niega con la cabeza y cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, Louis puede ver lo cansado que se ve, lo destrozado que está en realidad.

“Él era Blake,” susurra, y hace una mueca dolorosa cuando se mueve en su asiento. “Él fue… mi compañero en un proyecto de biología este semestre. Él no hizo nada y se enfadó cuando se lo dije a la profesora en la fecha de entrega,” murmura, y su voz suena tan cansada. Y, en realidad, da la impresión de que Harry no ha dormido por días enteros.

Ellos no hablan por los diez o quince minutos siguientes, Harry parece demasiado cansado para dar cualquier tema de conversación, y Louis tiene mucho en qué pensar. El silencio de la habitación es ocasionalmente interrumpido por algún movimiento, y sus constantes respiraciones pesadas.

“Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir,” Louis susurra, dejando el alcohol y el algodón mojado sobre la mesita en frente del sofá y se gira para mirar a Harry, quien, en realidad, ya está dormido, con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá y la taza colgando en sus manos.

Louis sonríe inconscientemente, y toma la taza de Harry para dejarla sobre la mesa también. Él va a su habitación y busca una manta y una almohada de sobra para que Harry pueda tener un par de horas completas de sueño, al menos. Cuando vuelve, Harry ya está totalmente tumbado, con las piernas presionadas sobre su pecho y las manos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo.

Louis hace una mueca, pensando que dormir con ropa mojada no debe ser lo más como del mundo, y probablemente haga que se enferme, también. Louis suspira y vuelve a su habitación para conseguir algo suyo para que Harry pueda usar, después de dejar la manta y la almohada a un lado.

Él se arrodilla despacio frente al sofá y le quita los zapatos y los calcetines, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero cuando él desliza los pantalones fuera, heridas, y hematomas color amarillo-púrpura, aparecen por las piernas de Harry. Louis se da cuenta, para su horror, que estos parecen más antiguos, y que probablemente esta no haya sido el primer encuentro desagradable de Harry.

Louis ahoga un grito cuando descubre más moretones a lo largo de su torso, y pecho. También hay una larga cicatriz blanca que cubre su cadera, es gruesa y aterradora. Louis se inclina hacia atrás, y pasa una mano por sus parpados cerrados, reprimiendo las lágrimas cuando nota que sus ojos empiezan a escocer.

¿Quién podría haberle hecho esto a un niño como Harry?

Louis sacude la cabeza; aún absorto por el pensamiento de todos los hematomas y cicatrices que todavía no ha visto y hace pasar con cuidado los brazos y piernas de Harry por los agujeros correctos del pijama, ignorando las marcas y cicatrices que siguen apareciendo y después coloca la manta sobre él.

“Mhmm,” Harry murmura y se retuerce debajo de la manta, cuando los dedos fríos de Louis rozan su espalda caliente.

“Shh,” Louis pasa sus dedos por los rizos ya no tan mojados de Harry, intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras susurra cosas al azar. Él sigue haciendo esto hasta que Harry deja de temblar y eventualmente se duerme de nuevo.

___

Después de rogar por horas, Harry ha conseguido convencer a su madre de que le permitiera quedarse en casa de Louis por unos días, alegando que él ya tiene dieciocho años y blablabla.

Así que, él se ha estado pasando los últimos días en casa de Louis, bajo la excusa de que Harry no podrá volver a su casa hasta que la mayor parte de los moratones desaparezca y todo ha sido un poco extraño. No en el sentido incomodo de la palabra, sino más en la manera raro-emocionante compulsiones nerviosas y ametralladoras en el estómago.

Y realmente se llevan bien, como si hubieran sido mejores amigos desde los cinco años. Pero no es ese tipo de relación amigos-compañeros del tipo ‘ven y bebe una cerveza conmigo mientras veamos el futbol como los machos que somos’, sino más del tipo matrimonio viejo, celebrando su aniversario de 60 años casados.

Y él ni siquiera sabe por qué; es decir, incluso Zayn, quien fue al apartamento de Louis ayer para recoger unos apuntes, lo había notado.

“Ustedes chicos, os veis tan domésticos juntos.” Dice una vez consigue sus apuntes, haciendo que Harry se sonroje y Louis le tire almohadas a la cara. Y después el sándwich que se estaba comiendo cuando se quedó sin almohadas.

“¡Cállate, Malik!”

Zayn simplemente se ríe y esquiva el sándwich, y levanta sus manos, en rendición. “Sólo diciendo.”

“Bueno, pues eso fue innecesario.” Louis responde, de mal humor y vuelve a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, al lado de Harry.

El punto era que él no estaba loco si Zayn también lo había notado, después de todo.

En fin, el caso era que, bien, tal vez Zayn tenía razón. Pero no era su culpa que Harry quisiera hacerle el desayuno por las mañanas, o que quisiera acurrucarse y ver películas por las tardes. No, para nada, (aunque él pasaría por el séptimo circulo del infierno antes de admitir que disfrutaba hacer todas esas cosas.)

Él está intentando llevarlo con la mayor naturalidad que puede, si eso es posible, sin embargo.

___

“¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!” Louis grita y tira sus llaves sobre el mueble del vestíbulo, entonces él recuerda que Harry debería estar aún en sus clases de piano y agradece que nadie haya podido ser testigo del momento más humillante de su vida, gritando apelativos cariñosos a una casa vacía.

Aunque esto tiene sus ventajas, Louis piensa mientras camina hacia su habitación y empieza a desvestirse y a tirar las cosas sobre el suelo a su paso. Y sí, decir que Louis es la pesadilla viviente de cualquier madre sería un eufemismo.

Louis se encoge de hombros a sus propios pensamientos y tira sus pantalones a un lado y cae sobre la cama, proponiéndose a sí mismo recogerlo más tarde.

Ha pasado más de un mes y ahora – aunque nadie lo haya dicho, en realidad, pero eso no importa – Harry vive en su apartamento. Y, en realidad, es algo que ha pasado sin más, lo jura. Fue poco a poco, cuando por ejemplo, Harry necesitó más ropa y simplemente no podía usar la de Louis porque era demasiado grande, y entonces le pidió a su madre que le trajera algo lo suficientemente decente para poder llevar a clases, y así es como Harry necesitó un propio cajón para sí mismo. Al igual que su propio estante en el baño, y una propia habitación.

Aunque lo último fue realmente innecesario, Louis piensa vagamente mientras aparta unos bóxers de Harry de su cama y se deja caer sobre su lado, Harry se negó rotundamente a dormir solo, y honestamente, Louis no es capaz de negarle nada a Harry. Así que ahora ellos comparten la cama, también.

La madre de Harry también había pasado por la cafetería un par de tardes, y Louis realmente la adoraba. Ella era una persona muy amable y simpática, y eso era un alivio. 

Anne en realidad no objetó mucho en toda esta situación, para sorpresa de Louis. Únicamente insistió en que pagaría la mitad del alquiler del apartamento, ya que, aparentemente, Harry va a quedarse ahí por un largo plazo.

Al principio Louis se negó, alegando que era innecesario. Pero, las madres son madres, y Louis sabe que luego ella le haría sentir peor de alguna forma, y finalmente, a regañadientes, aceptó.

Así que, deben de ser como las ocho de la tarde y sabe que no debería dormirse ahora porque luego se despertara sobre las tres de la madrugada, queriendo hacer pis, pero lo que sea.

Cuatro horas seguidas de limpiar mesas y atender gente, después de pasar por una conferencia de tres horas por parte de un profesor con demasiado tiempo libre –o con poca vida social, depende del punto de vista–, que no le importa desarrollar la historia del ballet ruso por cuarenta minutos de más, vence cualquier tipo de hábito saludable y/o lógica aplastante, en estos momentos.

_____________

 

Louis se despierta con el sonido de una profunda voz cantando. Una que, de hecho, conoce muy bien. Louis reconoce la melodía, pero no la letra. Es una canción de cuna. Y es tan relajante. Louis ronronea y cambia de posición sobre la cama.

Unos dedos acarician su espalda desnuda mientras la voz sigue cantando. “Eres tan bonito,” Harry susurra y se ríe tenuemente cuando Louis gruñe en voz baja.

“No pares,” susurra, porque realmente es demasiado esfuerzo para él hablar con normalidad en estos momentos. Harry sonríe, y de alguna manera, Louis lo sabe. Entonces, él empieza a cantar de nuevo y Louis hace un sonido feliz, mientras se retuerce bajo las caricias de Harry.

“¿Cómo fueron las clases?” Louis susurra y se gira para ver a Harry, quien ya está mirándolo fijamente. Louis traga con fuerza y le da una sonrisa temblorosa. Él se todavía sigue sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la manera en la que Harry puede afectarlo tanto, sin pretenderlo si quiera.

“Estuvo bien,” dice, su voz cálida y todavía algo profunda. Entonces él frunce el ceño.

“¿Qué es?” Louis se incorpora levemente sobre la cama para quedar a la misma altura de Harry. Harry niega con la cabeza y mira hacia un punto indefinido en su pared.

“Harry,” Louis sujeta la barbilla de Harry y lo tira suavemente con los dedos para que le mire de nuevo. “Dime, por favor.”

Harry suspira y sus ojos se cierran, y por un segundo –uno horrible –Louis recuerda la primera vez que vio a Harry. Cuando parecía tan roto y destrozado.

“Este viernes será el baile de primavera,” dice de mala gana. “Ya sabes, una fiesta mal improvisada en el gimnasio con decoraciones de papel y un montón de música mala.” Él se queja y Louis se ríe un poco por su tono. “Tengo que llevar una pareja, también,” resopla pesadamente. “Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer un amigo, ¿cómo voy a conseguir una pareja para este viernes?”

“¡Hey!” Louis susurra, ofendido. “Primero, yo soy tu amigo. Y de todos modos, la cosa de la pareja no es como…, algo obligatorio, ¿o sí?” Harry bufa de nuevo y se deja caer sobre la cama, al lado de Louis.

“Es obligatorio si no quieres parecer un imbécil, quedando tú sólo durante el baile de apertura.” Louis frunce el ceño y se inclina sobre Harry, pensativo.

“¿Y tu pareja puede ser como…, alguien que no sea estudiante?” susurra, y los ojos de Harry se abren de pronto.

“Supongo que sí,” musita y se gira para encarar a Louis. “¿Por qué?”

Louis rueda los ojos y golpea en las costillas – ya curadas – de Harry. “Bueno, ¿quieres que sea yo, o no?” Harry suelta una risita nerviosa, que es algo dulce, si le preguntas a Louis, y asiente.

“Sí. Gracias, Lou.” Él se acerca a Louis y besa su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente.

___

El baile es todo lo que prometía ser. Un montón de decoraciones azules y plateadas colocadas en las paredes del gimnasio, y un par de mesas redondas colocadas por los bordes de la cancha, con manteles blancos y azul marino, y con flores en el centro.

En retrospectiva, puede parecer algo lindo, pero desde el punto de vista de cualquier adolescente sin pareja – y por lo que puede ver Louis, son muchos –, esto sería el infierno sobre la tierra.

Louis da gracias a Dios, cuando nota que la música no es tan mierda como esperaba. Un Dj prácticamente tiene la cabeza metida en el ordenador, mientras busca en las distintas listas de canciones. En estos momentos. Waiting game de Banks, suena por los altavoces, haciendo que vibren con fuerza.

Louis se gira para mirar a Harry y sonríe maliciosamente hacia él. “¡Adoro esta canción!” él tira de la manga de la chaqueta del esmoquin negro de Harry y lo arrastra al centro de la pista de baile.

Harry se ríe débilmente y mira hacia todas partes, nervioso. La gente está mirando, lo que no sorprende a Harry en absoluto, en realidad. Él siempre ha sido tan insociable, y ahora él está aquí con Louis, un sexy y ardiente universitario, sin preocuparse por ser el centro de atención, al menos esta vez.

Louis sonríe ampliamente a Harry y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, aferrándose más a su cuerpo. Harry mira hacia Louis, mientras desliza sus propios brazos con un cuidado excesivo por la cintura de Louis y siguen bailando.

“¿Te lo estás pasando bien?” Louis susurra en su oído, haciéndose oír bajo todo el ruido y la música. Harry se separa y mira hacia Louis y le da una sonrisa abierta de dientes blanco, y Louis piensa valorativamente que la boca de Harry es el sueño húmedo de cualquier dentista.

“Sí,” susurra de vuelta y vuelve a esconder su cara en el cuello de Louis, mientras la canción termina y da lugar a otra más.

Media hora después, Louis declara que necesita un descanso de seis horas, y le pregunta a Harry si quiere algo de beber. Harry sólo se ríe y dice que sí, aquí que Louis se dirige a las mesas blancas rectangulares con comida y refrescos, mientras que Harry se dirige a una de las mesas redondas vacías.

Cuando Louis vuelve, él le entrega uno de los vasos a Harry, que todavía está de pie, y sonríe con cariño a su dirección. Louis frunce el ceño cuando ve el rostro de Harry, entonces él se gira y ve a un chico justo delante de ellos. Él se interpone entre Harry y el chico, a modo de protección, por instinto. “¿Necesitas algo?” pide entre dientes, cuando el tipo se cruza de brazos y sonríe arrogantemente.

“No, simplemente quería hablar con tu amigo,” él arquea una repulsiva ceja y asoma la cabeza por uno de los costados de Louis, para ver a Harry.

“Hey, Harry.” Saluda y Louis puede notar cómo Harry se estremece a su lado. “¿Recuerdas a Blake? ¿El que no pudo venir porque está en el hospital? Él me pidió que dijera hola,” sonríe, revelando sus dientes.

“Oh, ¿en serio?” Louis dice, y su voz suena tan cruel y áspera que las cejas del chico se elevan, con sorpresa.

“Pues, verás, tal vez quieras decirle a este tipo, Blake, que no tengo ningún problema en partirle la cara otra vez, y probablemente tenga que pensar en reservar su propia habitación en el hospital porque no creo que vaya a pasar mucho tiempo fuera,” él dice fríamente, ladeando la cabeza impasiblemente, y sus ojos brillan de una forma casi animal.

El tipo traga y retrocede visiblemente. “¿F-fuiste tú quien le hizo eso?” pregunta, y su cara palidece. “Él dijo que…, que lo habían asaltado… ” Louis sonríe satisfactoriamente por un momento, mientras sus ojos arden, como diciendo ‘ahora mete eso en tu pipa y fúmatelo’.

“No lo creo, amigo. Y realmente no tengo ningún problema en conseguir otro bate de beisbol y arreglarte la cara a ti también,” él gruñe y el tipo se estremece de nuevo al ver la expresión de ‘corta la mierda’ en su cara. “Creo que será mejor que te vayas, ahora,” él susurra

Cuando el tipo desaparece de su vista, Louis se gira para centrar su atención en Harry, quien está temblando detrás de él, y los ojos de Louis se abren cuando nota que Harry está hiperventilando también. “¿Harry?”

“Yo… no puedo respirar,” susurra.

La boca de Louis cae graciosamente hacia abajo mientras mira a Harry con horror. “Ven,” él frunce el ceño y rodea la cintura de Harry con un brazo para arrastrarlo fuera del gimnasio. Louis suelta a Harry cuando él se apoya en una de las paredes del edificio, Harry está de cuclillas y su cabeza entre las piernas, intentando regular su respiración.

“¿Estás mejor?” Louis susurra minutos después y se arrodilla al lado de Harry.

Él asiente y mira hacia Louis, su frente arrugada, y sus labios fruncidos. “Lo siento,” dice en voz baja y se desliza pesadamente hacia abajo, sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada todavía en la pared.

Louis jadea y mira a Harry, sin creer lo que oye. “¿Que lo sientes?” exige, y Harry asiente, confundido por el tono de Louis.

“Harry, no fue tu culpa, nada de eso lo fue,” Louis dice, gesticulando mucho con las manos. Él frunce el ceño de nuevo. “Soy yo el que lo siente, si no hubiera sido tan gilipollas…”

Harry empieza a negar con la cabeza y se inclina para sujetar la mano de Louis. “Tú estabas protegiéndome,” dice en voz baja y sonríe más tarde. “Gracias,” murmura y aprieta la mano de Louis.

Louis devuelve el apretón y le da una sonrisa insegura. Diez, o quince minutos después, Louis se levanta y tira a Harry con él. “Venga, vamos a casa,” y empieza a caminar hacia el gimnasio, otra vez.

___

Louis empieza a quitarse la chaqueta nada más entrar por la puerta; él la tira en uno de los sillones, mientras sigue desvistiéndose. Harry lo sigue dócilmente de la mano, mientras deja que Louis lo guíe hasta su habitación.

Louis desabrocha su camisa ya arrugada, y la deja sobre sus pantalones, tirados en el suelo. Él se gira y se acerca a Harry lentamente. “Día duro, ¿hmm?” murmura y tira de la chaqueta de Harry hacia él. Harry todavía con los ojos cerrados, se encoge de hombros, ayudando a Louis a quitarle la chaqueta y asiente, tranquilo.

“Sí, lo fue,” murmura, mientras los dedos de Louis trabajan en los botones de su blusa, también blanca. Harry abre un ojo cuando Louis besa su hombro. Él sonríe hacia Harry y deposita tres pequeños y húmedos besos más y se aparta.

Harry gime por la perdida, y Louis se ríe brevemente. “¿Te gustan?” murmura.

“Sí,” Harry suspira. “Se sienten bien…,” él cierra sus ojos de nuevo y deja que Louis termine de desnudarlo. Y en el proceso, Louis sigue besando aleatoriamente partes de la piel de Harry, haciéndolo estremecer. Él posa sus labios por más tiempo en las manchas difuminadas, que ya no se pueden considerar moratones, y las pequeñas cicatrices blancas.

“Eres hermoso, Harry,” Harry suspira, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Louis y aspira con fuerza, su aliento caliente rozando el cuello de Louis.

“Tú también,” murmura, y sus dedos recorren la columna vertebral de Louis, apenas rozándola, mientras se inclina para besar el cuello de Louis.

Harry se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama, todavía sujetando a Louis de la cintura, mientras sigue besando su cuello.

Louis jadea y arquea la espalda, buscando algún tipo de fricción. Él rodea el cuello de Harry con los brazos y levanta sus caderas, haciendo que sus erecciones se toquen. Harry gime con fuerza y se separa para mirar a Louis a los ojos, sin saber que esperar.

“¿Tú quieres…? Es decir…, yo –” Louis asiente, interrumpiendo los tartamudeos de Harry, y se acerca para besarlo, Louis humedece sus labios cuando apenas están tocando los de Harry y luego los presiona suavemente, y deja de respirar cuando los labios de Harry aferran los suyos con astucia y empiezan a moverse tenuemente sobre sus labios.

Es uno de esos besos corta-respiraciones, donde los movimientos son lentos, y cuidadosos y Louis tiene que separarse cuando nota que empieza a ahogarse en la boca de Harry.

“Ese…” respira profundamente. “Fue el mejor beso de mi vida,” exhala y deja caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry, buscando más aire. Harry se ríe, y su pecho vibra contra el de Louis. Es una sensación maravillosa.

“Ese fue el mejor primer beso para mí, también.” Él dice en voz baja y Louis levanta la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a esos estúpidos y preciosos ojos verdes, con sorpresa.

“¿Nunca antes habías besado a nadie?” él murmura y cuando Harry niega avergonzado, Louis sonríe hacia él porque eso fue sencillamente lo más tierno que podría haber hecho. “Eres lindo, ¿lo sabías?” él pregunta, rozando su nariz con la de Harry.

Las cejas de Harry se elevan hasta que desaparecen detrás de sus rizos. “¿Lindo?” Louis asiente y sonríe de lado. Harry sonríe también. “Tú también eres lindo,” susurra dulcemente.

Louis rueda los ojos. “Yo no soy lindo, soy la cosa más sexy que ha pisado este mundo,” dice petulante. Harry se ríe con fuerza, haciendo que Louis se retuerza sobre él, y la erección de Louis se presione contra el estómago de Harry.

Louis se sonroja cuando Harry se detiene al notar la dureza oscilante de Louis contra su cuerpo. Harry arquea una ceja hacia Louis pero no dice nada. En cambio, él se gira, haciendo que Louis quede debajo de él y mira hacia él, a través de sus pestañas imposiblemente largas.

Harry gatea hacia abajo, quedando a la altura del pene de Louis y baja sus bóxers con facilidad cuando Louis levanta las caderas para ayudar. Harry está demasiado concentrado mirando las venas de la polla de Louis palpitar para ver cómo Louis está deshaciéndose ahí mismo.

Harry rodea con innecesario cuidado alrededor de la gruesa longitud y pasa el pulgar sobre la punta, humedecida de pre semen. Él mira hacia arriba cuando Louis jadea con fuerza y pasa un brazo por sus ojos. “Me vas a matar si sigues haciendo eso, Haz.”

Harry le da una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa y se agacha para besar la cabeza, con reverencia. Y es como una especie de explosión para Louis, el roce húmedo de los labios de Harry contra su piel caliente, haciéndole gritar con fuerza.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecen cuando vuelve a mirar a Louis; el verde ocultándose por las pupilas dilatadas. “Oh, joder,” Louis gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Harry se inclina de nuevo y rodea más de la mitad con sus labios cálidos.

Harry tiene una mano subiendo y bajando con rapidez a la vez que su boca hace lo mismo, y pronto el pene de Louis está lubricado por la saliva, y bombea con fuerza en la mano de Harry mientras se corre ruidosamente.

Louis no recuerda que pasa en los cinco minutos siguientes, sólo es capaz de concentrarse en tomar respiraciones regulares y no morir, mientras que Harry besa por última vez el pene de Louis, y después hace lo mismo con su vientre y su estomago; él reparte pequeños, largos, rápidos y cortos besos a los largo de toda la piel de Louis, cubriendo todo su cuerpo sudoroso con rastros de su saliva y sonríe cuando Louis empieza a estremecerse cuando llega a sus pezones.

Ellos pasan varios minutos así, en realidad, Harry follando los pezones de Louis con su boca y Louis descomponiéndose lentamente por dentro. Pero, sería una muerte gratificante, en cualquier caso, Louis piensa.

Cuando Harry se aparta, Louis se levanta con rapidez y corre hasta la mesita de noche, él saca un bote de lubricante y una caja de condones. Cuando él se gira para mirar a Harry, él está de rodillas sobre la cama, mirando a Louis con esos enormes e impresionantes ojos verdes.

“Todavía quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad?” Louis pregunta, aterrado de que Harry diga que no y entonces él tenga que hacerse la paja de su vida para que su polla no explote. Y aún así, Louis sabe que eso no sería suficiente, tampoco.

Harry sonríe hacia él y ríe cuando nota el miedo en los ojos de Louis, adivinando el motivo. “Sí, todavía quiero,” sonríe tranquilizadoramente hacia Louis mientras él camina a la cama de nuevo. “Simplemente…, no sé cómo hacerlo para que sea, um…, bueno para ti,” duda.

Louis frunce el ceño mientras se sienta al lado de Harry. “No te preocupes por eso, cariño,” é sonríe confortadoramente y se inclina para besar los labios de Harry. “Quiero cuidar de ti,” dice en voz baja, acariciando los rizos sudorosos de Harry. “Déjame hacer esto a mí, ¿sí?”

Harry asiente, inseguro, y se echa hacia atrás despacio, mientras que Louis se cierne sobre él y siguen besándose; tactos lentos, húmedos y pausados de labios.

Louis besa el cuello de Harry con demasiada presión, probablemente causando una futura marca y sigue hacia abajo, dando pequeños y cortos besitos hasta que llega hasta sus clavículas.

Entonces él esparce un montón de besos en una y luego otro montón en la otra, riéndose cuando Harry se retuerce debajo de él. “Ah, dulce venganza,” murmura y sonríe maliciosamente hacia arriba mientras se desplaza más y más abajo y entonces está besando el pecho y los abdominales de Harry.

“Ahh…,” Harry gime y arquea la espalda, hacia el contacto.

“¿Más?” Louis pregunta, apoyando su barbilla sobre el estómago de Harry para mirarle. Harry se retuerce y asiente bruscamente.

“Sí,” responde. Louis sonríe contra la piel de Harry y sigue bajando, sus besos profundizándose mientras pasa la lengua por uno de sus costados. Harry lloriquea ruidosamente y Louis siente lastima por sus vecinos en estos momentos.

Harry alza sus caderas hacia arriba cuando Louis rodea su pene entre sus manos, es rosado y palpita con fuerza; es más delgado que el de Louis pero más largo. Louis se encuentra sonriendo inconscientemente a sí mismo cuando otro jadeo de Harry, este mucho más alto, lo despierta de su ensoñación.

Louis se inclina y succiona con fuerza a Harry, y su cabeza sube y baja a lo largo de su pene, mientras que Harry grita y mueve desesperadamente debajo de Louis. “Dios mío,” minutos después, Harry susurra.

Louis se ríe y se sienta sobre sus talones para mirar a Harry mientras se limpia los restos de semen con el dorso de la mano. “En realidad, sólo soy Louis.”

Harry rueda los ojos y tapa su cara con una de las almohadas y gime con fuerza. Louis se agacha entre las piernas de Harry y sopla suevamente, haciendo estremecer a Harry con fuerza. “Louis…,” Louis sonríe y lame el abertura una vez. Harry gimotea y presiona su cara con más fuerza contra la almohada.

Cuando Louis estira la entrada de Harry con sus dedos, Harry se inclina hacia un lado para recuperar un paquete de aluminio y se lo lanza a Louis. Louis vuelve a reír, tranquilamente, y abre el paquete, deslizándose dentro del plástico pegajoso rápidamente.

Él se coloca entre las piernas abiertas de Harry y sujeta sus muslos, haciendo que Harry rodee su cintura. Louis mira hacia Harry mientras se alinea a sí mismo enfrente de Harry y levanta ambas cejas, pidiendo permiso. Harry asiente otra vez, y Louis sin despegar sus ojos de los de Harry se entierra lentamente en él.

La boca de Louis se abre en forma de ‘O’ y los ojos de Harry se cierran con fuerza mientras es llenado por completo por Louis. “Ah…” Harry gime en voz baja, y Louis se inclina un poco hacia delante para acariciar su mejilla con los dedos, mientras le sonríe. “Dime cuando,” susurra.

“Puedes moverte ahora,” masculla cuando se acostumbra a la intrusión. Louis asiente y besa la frente de Harry rápidamente antes de salir y volver a penetrar despacio. Él lo hace un par de veces más hasta que Harry empieza a mover sus propias caderas, en busca de más fricción.

Louis sujeta la cintura de Harry y empieza a deslizarse dentro y fuera de manera constante, mientras toma el pene de Harry y mueve su mano alrededor, y pronto él está cayendo a un lado de la cama, después de correrse ruidosamente, justo después de Harry.

Louis se gira para mirar a Harry, quien respira pesadamente, su pecho moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo. “¿Cómo te sientes?” pregunta y se apoya su cabeza sobre su mano, su codo hundiéndose en el colchón.

“Hmm,” hace un sonido contento y se acurruca contra Louis, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Louis se ríe y pasa sus dedos a través de los rizos de Harry, hasta que él se duerme sobre el pecho de Louis.

___

 

(Al día siguiente Louis es despertado por el olor a beicon y huevos. Ellos tienen sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego comen su desayuno frío sobre la cama, y Louis le dice a Harry que lo ama mientras ven dibujos animados.)

___

(Dos años después, el día de su aniversario, Harry le propone a Louis matrimonio. Él dice que sí.)

___

(En la actualidad, Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson están felizmente casados y tienen dos hijos.)


End file.
